The Sunset
by AssasinNinja
Summary: The sunset made him think of her, but sadly it also reminded him of Sasuke. When Naruto is caught off guard in a surprise visit from Sakura, will their true feelings be revealed?


**Dont own Naruto.**

Naruto Uzumaki stood on the balcony of his apartment, looking over the great village of Konohagakure. His arm was in a cast, his head was bandaged, and he leaned against a crutch.

His most recent battle with Sasuke had left him a little worse for the wear, but overall he was coping with his defeat.

As he stared off into the horizon, the sun began to set. The beautiful colours nearly blinded him, but he looked on. The magical display of lights and darks that unfolded before him reminded him of his two friends, Sakura and Sasuke.

He frowned as the thought crossed his mind. He thought of the way they seemed so perfect, Sakura would always tell him so. When Sasuke returned she would fix him up, make him whole again. Then they would get married, leaving Naruto in the dust.

Naruto's frown deepened, and he grabbed for his chest as a familiar tang of pain rushed through his heart. He hated thinking of such things, but he just couldn't avoid wandering into these thoughts when he was distracted.

Maybe he liked the pain, maybe he liked reminding himself of how much of an idiot he is.

His arm hurt, he stared down at his cast. It mocked his pain. The physical injuries he could bear, but when it came to emotional anguish, he just couldn't find it in his heart to be tough.

He gritted his teeth, hating himself for being human, for once praying he was the demon, not simpy the container. If only he couldn't feel pain, if only he didn't feel love.

Sasuke was right.

"It's the bonds we make that hurt us..." Naruto echoed his friends words as he grabbed his kunai from his weapons holster. He gripped the tool in his arm.

He caressed the soft iron of the weapon, and plunged it under his cast. As he pulled the kunai lengthwise down his arm, the plaster bandages ripped and tore. After splitting the cast in half, he peeled it off his arm.

He threw the thing off his balcony. A soft thud echoed below him.

"Ow! What the hell!"

Naruto froze, he knew that voice better than he knew his own.

_'Sakura-chan!'_

The repetitive thump of zori echoed from the stairwell. The footsteps ceased, and Naruto forced his head to turn.

There stood his beloved Sakura, she was wearing a red sweater, a large collar hugged her neck, and the sleeves draped past her wrists.

Naruto was entranced. She looked beautiful, and Naruto was a sucker for her in red.

"S-s-Sakura-chan..." He stumbled over his words, "You got a new shirt?"

"Oh-" Sakura blushed in embarrassment, "This old thing?"

She smiled at him, and Naruto smiled back. Naruto took another look at her, this time noticing the outlines of her body underneath the sweater.

Despite the cold, his body heated up, and he suddenly felt that it was too warm for Sakura to be wearing so much clothing.

He was so distracted he didn't notice Sakura walk forward. He was lost in a daydream, and he merely assumed that he had imagined Sakura getting closer to him, only when she dangled his cast in front of him did he break from his fantasies.

"Naruto? Is this yours?" Sakura swung the cast back and forth in front of him, like a hypnotist would swing a pocket watch.

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts, and Sakura mistook this for a no.

Her brow creased and she looked down at Naruto's bare arm.

"Naruto, what the hell game are you playing! I know I put a cast on that arm, and now you don't have one!"

Naruto suddenly realized the terrible mistake he had made, and threw his arms up in a protective gesture.

"Sakura-chan, no that is my cast!" He shielded his face from her blows, but Sakura simply stared at him, confused.

"Then why'd you say it wasn't baka!" Sakura asked, "You clearly shook your head at me!"

"No, I was simply clearing my thoughts!" Naruto slowly put his arms down, "I wasn't shaking my head."

Sakura put her hand on her hip, and frowned.

"A likely excuse!" She stared at him, "Why should I believe you? This wouldn't be the first time you've lied to save your ass!"

Naruto cringed.

"No, please believe me Sakura-chan!" He put his hands together in a begging motion, "I promise you I'm not lying!"

Sakura crossed her arms, and turned away from him.

"Well prove it then!"

Naruto frowned.

_'I can't tell Sakura I was thinking...those thoughts about her!'_

"Um, how Sakura chan?"

Sakura stomped her foot, scaring the young toad sage.

"What thoughts were you clearing!" Sakura tilted her head at Naruto, and he had no problem remembering what thoughts he were clearing.

"Um...I can't tell you!" Naruto shouted.

_'I'm and idiot! Why didn't I just tell her something simple, now she'll think I'm-'_

"Hah! I knew it, you can't tell me because you weren't thinking of anything!"

_'-lying. Dammit!'_

Naruto scratched his chin, he was in a real pickle.

_'If I make something up now then she'll know I did!"_

Sakura stared at him impatiently.

_'But I can't tell her the truth!'_

Sakura pulled her fist back.

_'I have no choice!'_

"I was thinking of you!"

Sakura dropped her fist, confusion written on her face.

"What do you mean me?" Sakura's question wasn't calm, but the anger had somewhat subsided.

Naruto cleared his throat.

"I was t-t-thinking about how good you look in that sweater..." Naruto gulped, but he was shaking, He steadied himself, ready to confess his feelings for Sakura.

_'Man, I didn't want it to happen like this! I was gonna try to be romantic and stuff!'_

He looked at Sakura, who had a strange giddy look on her face.

_'Maybe it's not to late!'_

He cleared his throat again, and spoke in the most romantic voice he could muster.

"And I was thinking of how nice it would be to hold you...and kiss you, in that sweater."

Sakura's face turned a deep red.

"Oh...Naruto, I didn't know you felt that way about me..."

Naruto stepped closer to Sakura.

"You didn't?"

Sakura looked down.

"I thought you didn't care for me anymore, I know you liked me when we were kids, but we've both grown up and I thought-"

Sakura was silenced as she felt Naruto's lips on her fore-head.

He pulled away slowly, and spoke.

"Sakura-chan, I have always-will always love you."

Sakura turned even brighter red. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too."

Naruto pulled Sakura close and looked over at the setting sun, the darks pinks and blues had changed.

The sky was now lit in red and orange.

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
